


Science of the Darkness and love

by Currupt_shadow_void_66



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Creepy, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, My First Undertale Fanfic, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Skeleton Sex (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currupt_shadow_void_66/pseuds/Currupt_shadow_void_66
Summary: I am going to try for a Reader X Gaster fanfic with some creepy lab,  soul\ magic, WD Gaster and some NSFW (sex )stuff in it,this story takes place two years after true pacifist run on the surface.Important information for Reader character! Your soul will be perseverance AKA the purple soul and you are looking for a work as a scientist.I will use the (y\n ) when your name is used.(your full name ) this might appear sense I will try to focus on the lab theme





	Science of the Darkness and love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and English is not my first language so please don't yell at me for bad spelling and bad punctuation, I  
> t will take long to write each chapter 
> 
> (well I properly need help so if you are a kind one and want to help me correct stuff kindly please comment like this 
> 
> "Spelling help for you: at sentence\ act "sample here* this "word " is spelled like this "word" )
> 
> {1 edit new stuff added on chapter one and asterixes ( *)and talk lines ( - ) and some typos removed, tryed to improve the punctuation, I solved the Anonymous problem so now is my username showing }

Chapter one : New day new change 

It is 06:00 in the morning on a Monday and you wake up by your alarm clock, Knowing that you are going to a work interview at 08:00, You quickly get out of bed and changed into a white t-shirt and black pants and then head out to your kitchen and fix breakfast and tea, As the tea water is getting warm you look out of the window and see it is a beautiful spring day outside and monsters and humans are running around getting to work and some leaving their kids to school, as you stand and look you suddenly hear how the tea water is done and you return to your breakfast. Once done eating the breakfast you clean the dishes and head to the bathroom and brush your teeth and then but on some make up, then you get your ID and other important stuff and get out of the house and lock the door to your home, you walk to the bus stop and wait for the bus and stands and day dreaming, until you suddenly see how your neighbor that also happens to be your best friend Stine from school, that came back from a language study trip in Germany a a few days ago. 

"hey Stine how are you?! " You hug Stine

"Hello (Y\N), I am good, how are you?" Stine hugs you back 

"I am good too, I am so excited I am heading to the science work interview that I have been texting you about"

"oh yeah I just remember that was today, well I wish you good luck (Y\N)"

'' thank you Stine " you smile and see that your bus comes " I need to go now because that is my bus, I will text you tonight how it did go sense I got alot to do today" 

"ok bye (Y\N)" 

"bye Stine" you get on the bus and show the ticket and then find a seat that is not occupied and sits down 

as you travel with the bus you look out of the window at the nature you pass, ten minutes later and you arrive at the lab and walk up to the desk where a older male monster is typing on its computer

"Excuse me Mr I am here for a work interview"

"sure may I get your full name and may I see your ID miss?"

"of course my name is (your full name ) * You give the monster your ID "here"

"ah thank you (y\n)" check the ID and type on the computer and then gives you the ID back the scientist is waiting for you in the right hallway in office 17, good luck you need it the scientist is very strict with his rules"

"oh ok thank you for the help" you feel very nervous after hearing that the scientist you will meet is very strict with rules and then you put your ID back into a pocket "bye" you quickly walk down the right hallway and find office 17 and you knock on the door 

 

creepy deep voice "come in"

you walk in and see a very tall skeleton that has crack on his face one on the right that goes up and one on his left eye going down and his eye color seems to be white and he has on a fancy white turtleneck t-shirt, a white lab coat, fancy dark gray gloves, fancy black pants and a pair fancy of black shoes and you feel choked to see that the scientist is dressed so fancy 

the skeleton scientist seems to notice that you did inspected him quite a long time from up and down "Welcome you must be (your full name ) I am Dr WD Gaster" he smirks mysteriously '' but you just want to be called (Y\N) right?"

"Yes that is right Sir... " Dr Gaster stops you from saying anything else 

"Just call me Dr Gaster for short (y\n), anyways let's not waste anymore time and let's begin the interview for the work to be my personal assistant"

"Sure Si- I mean Dr Gaster, I am ready" 

after a while of you talking about what you know and learned in school Dr Gaster interrupt you again and now have that strange mysterious smirk again 

"(y\n) are you scared of the dark?"

"No I am not afraid of the dark.... Why do you wonder?" 

"no specific reason  
(y\n) I just wanted to know, anyways I will call you tonight and tell you if you got the work "

"Okay.. You feel how you are shivering because you are so nervous " thank you Dr Gaster for your time and really hope I will get the job" you take your stuff "good bye"

"Bye (y\n) it was amazing and I can almost guarantee that you will get the work"

you walk out and feel how the nervousness just disappeared like it never existed and then you head home and cleans your house and take care of your business and tasks and then around 17:30 your phone rings and you see that the number is hidden in normal situations you hated to answer hidden phone numbers because of reasons but you had a feeling that it was important so you for once answered 

"Hello?"

"Hello (y\n)" You directly recognize the cold, deep, dark and mysterious voice as Dr WD Gaster's and you feel how a dark shiver goes down through your spine " I just wanted to call and inform you that you got the job and that you will begin tomorrow and that I will pick you up at 07:30 because I want as little bacteria and viruses as possible in my lab"

you get so happy and excited " thank you so much that is very kind of you Dr Gaster, see you tomorrow" 

"Yes we will (y\n) have a good evening" 

"thanks, you too Dr Gaster, bye"

-"bye (y\n)" 

you hang up the phone call and make a little celebration dance and then text Stine the good news and then prepare dinner and eat it and then head to the bathroom and brush your teeth and then take a quick shower and change into your nightgown and walk to your bedroom and lays down and soon fall asleep 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope that you like it, I am looking forward to reading comments


End file.
